Typical key holders comprise a split ring to which keys can be secured in a well known manner, and a fob is commonly secured to the ring as well. It is also known to provide a key holder having two key rings that are releasably attached to each other. One group of keys is secured to one ring, and another group of keys is secured to the other ring. The rings can be released from one another so that the two groups of keys are separable.